jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nymeria
''Born on Natinati, Nymeria was the daughter of a Mandalorian Soldier from Clan Vhett and the eldest Daughter of the Ruling House. Whilst on Natinati, Nymeria and her elder brother; Nicor, lead rather conventional and peaceful lives. The Family was recalled to Manda'yaim when Nymeria was three and her brother was of age to enter military training. She grew up quickly and excelled both academically and socially, even after entering into the Military Academy at Keldabe. Aged just 16, Nymeria soon found her place within the ranks of the Zeta Squadron; a tactical operations group that often undertook missions based on intelligence gathered by Deep Cover Operatives; whilst Nicor became fully immersed in the world of surveillance and covert operations; he was frequently sent on missions away from Home. For a long time she knew she was different from the others in her Classes at the Academy, her friends and her brother. She could often feel things she couldn't explain; her dreams would be plagued with visions that made little to no sense. Her swift and decisive actions were put down to instinct alone rather than any connection to the Force. Shortly after her 17th Birthday, it was reported that her brother had been killed during a mission on the Mid-Rim planet of Feenix. The news devastated Nymeria; she was especially close to her brother and his death propelled her into the darkest period of her life. Her prolonged state of mourning both angered and frustrated her superiors. She rebelled against almost everything she knew, often allowing her temper to get the better of her, which in turn, placed her squad in great danger during missions. It took over a year for her brother’s remains to be retrieved from Feenix and he was buried alongside their Mother who had crossed over during her infant years. Nymeria' father, who was in his late 50’s at the time of Nicor’s death passed his Fira; a sword hand crafted on the world of Manaan; to his daughter, reminding her that her Family was always with her and protecting her. Nymeria still owns the sword, which remains safely hidden away on Manda’yaim. Although Manda'yaim was the place she was raised, the planet never really felt like home to her. Not long after her brother's funeral, Nymeria left the Mandalorian home world and headed out into space, letting her instincts guide her. After weeks of travelling, she arrived back at Natinati and instantly she felt the sense of peace and belonging that she longed for. The peace was short-lived. Visions of her deceased family continued to torment her and the darkness she had fought against for so long tightened its searing grip on her soul. Afraid of what she was becoming, Nymeria exiled herself to the Mountain regions and lived in solitude for more than a year before being found by Siana’mai; a Darksided force user. The two formed a close bond over several months and soon Siana took Nymira under her wing; schooling her in the ways of the Darkside. '' '' wallpaper-daenerys-targaryen-1600.jpg daenerys-targaryen-1024.jpg Daenerys-Targaryen-game-of-thrones-17904234-500-281.jpg Daenerys-Targaryen-game-of-thrones-18214747-1280-720.jpg Daenerys-Targaryen-game-of-thrones-20154254-1280-720.jpg Daenerys-Targaryen-game-of-thrones-19598661-1280-720.jpg Drogo-Dany-game-of-thrones-20731275-1280-720.jpg Daenerys-Targaryen-game-of-thrones-17085071-360-480.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:Females